Watchdog Cheat Detection
This is a community Wiki and we have no power over bans or appeals. If you believe you were falsely banned, you may read about appealing here, and then appeal here. __NOEDITSECTION__ Reporting You can report someone by typing in one of the following commands: * /watchdogreport * /wdr Currently, you can only report three hacks for each report. Every time you report someone, you should always 'report them at the official website What is /wdr and how does it work? /wdr stands for “Watchdog report” and was designed to make reporting players who are cheating/using blacklisted modifications faster and easier for our community. Here's how it works, when you type /wdr sends a flag to Watchdog saying something like “Hey Watchdog, Xhail123 might be cheating using PotatoAura” and Watchdog is all like “Oh snap! I will check it out” then compares the data of known cheats to the reported player's data to determine if action needs to be taken. In addition doing /wdr will notify available moderators saying “Hey Xhail123 might be cheating using PotatoAura” so they can watch the player. /wdr Also helps train Watchdog making it better at catching cheaters. 'Why does /wdr not instantly ban hackers? Simply put /wdr is not a /ban tool and as said before it only tells Watchdog “Hey watch this player.” Watchdog then takes this into account with as it observes the players using YOUR input to better make a decision, sometimes it still needs to gather more data to be 100% sure. Watchdog's System There is this machine in watchdog that is like generating all this data from hackers that are are being banned, and from regular players, and it's learning, 'Hey. We take this data from this hacker, we match it up against one, two, three, four, five, maybe even six legit players that haven't been banned', and it's like 'Huh, that doesn't match, we're gonna ban this guy.' That's why bans aren't instant because they don't want you to know what you're getting banned for. * Why don't they want you to know what you're getting banned for? Because then, the hacked client creator knows exactly what hack is getting them banned, and what they're probably gonna have to do to fix it and/or stop itself. Watchdog is slowly advancing because they want time to try to overwhelm the client creators, so they can patch a trick of bypasses rather than a flood. * Example: Let's say we are going to use Scaffolding, and we get banned in like 2 seconds, we obviously know we are getting banned for Scaffold. The client creators may find a way to stop itself. The more you cheat, the more players getting banned, you are giving Watchdog more data. Giving more data makes it easier to match up against Hacker data to actual legit player data, then you might not be able to cheat anymore on Hypixel. For a while, NoSlowdown didn't have to be worried about. Now, Watchdog picks up on that. Bottom line, Watchdog is improving. Hack/Module List Common Hacks * KillAura/Forcefield '- Allows the player to hit more than one player at a time, or hitting a player when they're close enough. ** This module can be easy, but sometimes hard to detect. If the player is hitting their opponent without facing them, they might most likely be using this module. If the player toggles KillAura on and off efficiently, it may be hard to detect. ** This module is detectable by the Watchdog Cheat Detection entities. * '''Aimbot - '''Allows the player to automatically snap their aim to the closest player/entity to aim at it, granting them a huge advantage. ** This module can be easily detected if the player is making sharp head-snaps that destine directly towards their opponent. * '''AntiKnockback '- Allows the player to take no knock-back from water, entities, projectiles, etc. * 'FastEat '- Allows the player to eat at an extremely fast time interval, varying from 0.1 - 1 second(s). NCP would bypass, as it is about 0.7sec. ** A normal client would allow the player to eat at an time interval of approximately two seconds. * '''Regen - Allows the player to speed up their regeneration speed. If it is not adjustable, usually 100x faster than normal. ** This module can easily be detected if the player heals up all their health almost instantly. Some exceptions to this would be if the player drinks a Potion of Healing, etc. * X-Ray '- X-Ray allows the hacker to see chests, ores, liquids, etc. through invisible blocks. ** This module is very suspicious and hard to detect. * '''AutoClicker '- Its name is very self-explanatory. AutoClicker is a hack that, when holding the attack key-bind button, lets players hit again and again without having to continuously click. ** This module is detectable by the Watchdog Cheat Detection if the player is caught clicking at a certain rate per second. * 'NoFall '- Typically used in SkyWars, this module teleports the player to the last block they were standing on when the player falls into the void. ** Easily recognizable if the player is constantly teleporting back up to the ground. Movement Hacks * '''Fly - This gives the hacker the ability to fly in servers that don't enable flying. * Speed - This gives the hacker incredibly fast movement. ** This is common with BHop/BunnyHop. As it is speed, it jumps while moving, making BHop easier to spot. * Spider - Allows the player to climb on walls. * Step - This makes the hacker step up full blocks as if they were a half-slab. * Jesus/LiquidWalk - This makes the player walk on water. * Glide - This makes the hacker able to glide down a steep hill as if they had a hang-glider. * AntiVelocity - This allows the player to keep their velocity when eating, drinking, fighting, etc. * Strafe - Just plainly and simply called Strafe, but has a deeper meaning. This module allows the player to strafe very efficiently and sharply! ** When a player hits their strafing key-binds, the reaction of the strafe will be instant and there would be no delay for the momentum of the strafes the player makes. ** This module is very difficult to notice as the difference is not very explicit. But you can think of it like this: If the player does not have speed, and they strafe very sharply, they are most likely using this module. ** Note that not every player that strafes very sharply might be using this module. A player may have speed, which leads to the assumption that the player is using this module, but they are actually not. * Scaffold '- Allows the player to automatically place blocks beneath or in front of them while walking into the air. The player may not need to face where the block gets placed as this module bypasses this restriction. ** Scaffold modules often include a "SafeWalk" option which stops players from walking off blocks (similar to crouching/sneaking) but without the slow-down. ** Scaffold can include a "Tower" option in which if the hacker is holding space, and not jumping like usual, it is a tower. ** This module can easily be detected if the player is seen running wildly into the air, placing blocks rapidly under themselves, and rotating their head crazily. * '''Dolphin '- This is a modules that functions when the player is in water. The player constantly bounces up over and over again, which is why the name of the hack is Dolphin. * 'Sneak '- Allows the player to sneak while sprinting. ** Easily detectable if the player is seen sneaking and running around at a fast pace. Other Hacks * '''Tracers - This mod (module if you will) shows a line to other players and invisibles. * ESP '- This module reveals the location of ''all entities present in the current world or loaded chunks. This is accomplished via lines created around entities that can be seen through walls. * '''HealthTags - This module shows the health of other entities. * AntiAFK '- AntiAFK mods will automatically move the player around consistently, preventing them to be AFK-kicked. * '''FastBreak '- Fast-Breaking modules makes the player break blocks faster than regularly possible. * 'FastPlace '- Fast-Place modules makes the player's right click not delayed, as they can place blocks a lot faster. * 'SafeWalk '- SafeWalk moduless will prevent as player from walking off a high place, or into the void, as if they were sneaking, but not. * 'HoloInventory '- Includes mods that shows content of chests. * 'AutoArmor '- This module will make the player automatically equip and un-equip certain armour, making sure the player is wearing the best possible armour present in their inventory on every tick update. * 'ChestAura '- Allows the player to open any chest present around them without facing directly towards the chest. * 'ChestSteal '- This module automatically picks up all items present in the current opened chest directly into the player's inventory. * 'Criticals '- Allows the player to always get critical hits on players, making the player constantly inflict higher damage on every hit. * '''AntiBot Hypixel - Allows the player to bypass Hypixel Watchdog Cheat Detection entities. ** Usually configurable to bypass Mineplex's GWEN Guardians and Hypixel's Watchdog Cheat Detection entities. ** Commonly referred to as the most dreadful and sneaky module. Appeal(s) With the new appeal system, you can only appeal one time per punishment. It is easier for the players to make an appeal without having to find the format, not use it, etc. Especially with the Appeals Team getting spammed. * In-Game Name * Punishment Type * Reason ** Up to this part should be automated if you have a linked account. If not, you have to enter your Ban ID, (Given to you in-game) then it will pop up. * What form of modifications or hacks were you using? * Have you removed them? * Have you been banned from Hypixel before? * Why should you be unbanned? * Do you understand and accept our server rules? Note: It is best to respond to all of the questions. Appeals sent in any other way (e.g. private message, email, on this wikia etc) will be directed back to the appeals section here with no further information. We can only deal with appeals for the server in the appeals section on the Hypixel Forums. If you believe you were falsely banned, you can read about appealing here, and then appeal here. Trivia *Prior to its release, Hypixel nicknamed it "The Beast." Was then renamed to "Watchdog" *During Watchdog's early phases, it only completed ban waves every 24 hours. This has been changed to much more frequent waves recently. Category:Cheating Category:Rules